<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modern AU by lin_beifong_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115037">Modern AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan'>lin_beifong_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kyalin Week 2020, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Kyalin Week 2020!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Modern AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya glanced up at the digital clock on her monitor for what felt like the millionth time that hour.</p>
<p>She had finished seeing all patients scheduled for that morning and most of the accompanying paperwork. Sure, she had a couple things left to deal with, but they would take a while to get done and Lin was supposed to be meeting her for lunch in a minute or two.</p>
<p>Just as she turned to get up and wait in the lobby, she caught sight of the woman she was waiting for standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>The older woman smiled wide and practically launched herself at her buff girlfriend. </p>
<p>Chief Beifong chuckled, resting a hand on her lower back and kissing the top of her head. “It’s good to see you too, dear.”</p>
<p>Kya kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and grabbed the takeout bag from her, setting it on the cleared portion of the desk. “So, how has work been so far?”</p>
<p>Lin sat down in the large chair behind the desk and pulled her lover into her lap. “It’s been exhausting because half the morons assigned to my station are complete assholes with no respect for the law, but I did get to take my lunch break to spend with you, so that’s good.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>The older woman grabbed the takeout boxes and sets of chopsticks, handing one of each to her girlfriend, and curled up in her lover’s lap.</p>
<p>The queer couple sat quietly, enjoying the peace that the other’s presence brought them as they ate.</p>
<p>A rather loud camera shutter interrupted their momentary peace, and they looked up to find an embarrassed Opal standing just outside the doorway with a camera in hand. “Sorry! It’s for a ph-“</p>
<p>She was cut off by the loud shushing of multiple people hidden behind the wall.</p>
<p>Lin wished there were a way for her to see with something other than her eyes.</p>
<p>Kya waved off her girlfriend’s niece and nudged the woman who’s lap she was sitting in. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>The detective nodded, pulling her close by the waist. “Just some work thing I’m trying to figure out. It’s complicated, so I don’t think I’ll have enough time to explain it to you now, but I promise I’ll do my best to explain it tonight.”</p>
<p>The older woman sighed and kissed her tall girlfriend on the cheek. “Alright, babe. I trust you. Just try your best not to get hurt.”</p>
<p>Chief of Police Lin Beifong gently ran her thumb over the knuckles of her lover’s right hand. “I always do everything in my power to make sure I get home to you in one piece, dear. You’re the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m trying my hardest not to screw this up.”</p>
<p>Kya leaned in to give her girlfriend a gentle kiss, but was interrupted by the buzz of the younger woman’s phone.</p>
<p>The Officer sighed, disappointed, and dipped her head forward briefly to peck her on the lips. “I need to be getting back to work now, but I’ll try to make it home in time for a proper dinner. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>